elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kathutet (Oblivion)
|Base ID = }} Kathutet is a unique Dremora found in Mankar Camoran's Paradise. He guards the exit from the Savage Garden into the Flooded Grotto and he holds the Bands of the Chosen. He will stop the Hero and speak with them, giving them a choice on how they wish to attempt to pass him. He tells the Hero that killing them would grant him great honor, but so would getting the Hero's service, and will offer a choice out of respect for the Hero's skill. He will ask for a service of the Hero to release Anaxes, a Xivilai who has been trapped to prevent his torture. Freeing him will please Kathutet and will give the bands as a reward. Killing him can bypass freeing Anaxes and the Bands can be taken from his body. Interactions Paradise The Hero should prepare themselves to travel to Camoran's Paradise and take back the Amulet of Kings from Mankar Camoran. When they are ready, they should meet Martin in the Great Hall at Cloud Ruler Temple. Dialogue Paradise "You destroyed the Sigil Tower at Ganonah. My kin say you fought well." :Ganonah? I've never heard of it. "Our clan sacked your city of Kvatch... a trifling task fit for scamps. Your swift retribution earned you much respect among my people. We had not expected that a mortal would act with such resolution and honor. It is no dishonor for us to speak." ::I'm going to kill you. "Like all mortals, you talk when you should listen. You will have your chance for battle, if you wish it." :I have nothing to say to you. "Talk or not as you choose. But you will listen." :I seek Mankar Camoran. "You speak directly like one of my people almost. I'm glad I did not kill you immediately." ::What do you want, then? "There is one way out of the Garden. I guard that path. You will travel that path, and it will bring me honor to defeat you. But you shamed my kin at Ganonah. To bring you into my service... that would also bring me honor. So I offer you a choice. Would you confront me in battle? Or offer me service?" :::I have some questions. "You are impertinent, mortal. I did not offer to answer questions." :::I choose battle. "Your mind follows the simple path, the choice of an animal. But you have courage, at least. You will fail, mortal, and then where will you be? Dead. And nothing." :::I choose service. "An intriguing choice. And I have a task in mind that will test your wit, and your loyalty. The rabble of the Savage Garden have imprisoned the Xivilai Anaxes. I consider his humiliation a fitting punishment. However, his shame attaches to me, and tough the matter is too small for my attention, it is not too small for one of my servants. Free Xivilai Anaxes, and I shall reward you with the key to the Forbidden Grotto... the Bands of the Chosen." ::::Free the Xivilai? "Mankar Camoran's chattels, the unmortals that swarm here in the Savage Garden, their proper role is to test themselves in unceasing combat. But, being no true immortals, they are without honor or courage, and shy from battle. However, by some trick, they trapped one of my agents, the Xivilai Anaxes, in a cave. They show initiative, and Anaxes doubtless deserves humiliation, but I cannot permit this to continue. Do me the service of freeing Anaxes, and I will reward you with the Bands of the Chosen and passage to the Forbidden Grotto." :::::Anaxes "Mankar Camoran's chattels trapped the Xivilai Anaxes in a cave. He is their Lord, and thus they mock him and me. Free Anaxes and restore order to the Garden, and you shall have the Bands of the Chosen." :::::Bands of the Chosen "At Mankar Camoran's command, a favored few are given the Bands of the Chosen and may leave the Savage Garden. You cannot pass through the door to the Forbidden Grotto unless you wear the Bands." :::::Forbidden Grotto "The one path from the Savage Garden is through the Forbidden Grotto. Only those few wearing the Bands of the Chosen are allowed to leave the Garden." (If approached again) "You test my patience, mortal. You are in my service. I expect my orders to be carried out." (After freeing Anaxes) "Begone, mortal." "Anaxes is free. Order is restored to the Savage Garden. You have served me well. In return for your service, I will give you the key to the Forbidden Grotto, if you still wish it." :Give me this key. "Take these Bands of the Chosen, then. Wear them, or you cannot enter the Forbidden Grotto, the only way out of the Eternal Garden. Honor, and pride, bids me tell you: none can escape the Forbidden Grotto. There you will be the charge of my kynsman, Orthe." :I'll take this key from your corpse. "You are unlike any other mortal I have encountered. You serve me, and then you spurn the reward for your service. Come. As an equal, I shall grace your name and corpse with honor." (If Anaxes is killed) "You cannot deceive me. Anaxes has fallen. Now I must restore order to the Garden myself, and this angers me." (If Anaxes was already freed, and spoken to until the point of What do you want, then?) "I find myself in your debt and this irks me. I am honor bound to repay my debt to you. If you will it. There is one path from the Savage Garden. I guard that path, in return for your service, I offer you the key to that path. If you refuse a gift from an enemy, you may choose instead to prove your honor upon me in combat. By giving you this choice -- gift or battle -- I discharge my debt to you." :What service have I done for you? "I am tasked with keeping order here in the Savage Garden where Mankar Camoran's chattel challenge themselves in unceasing combat. By freeing the Xivilai Anaxes, you restored the order to the Garden that the unmortals had upset by imprisoning him." :Give me this key. "Take these Bands of the Chosen, then. Wear them, or you cannot enter the Forbidden Grotto, the only way out of the Eternal Garden. Honor, and pride, bids me tell you: none can escape the Forbidden Grotto. There you will be the charge of my kynsman, Orthe." :I'll take this key from your corpse. "Your mind follows the simple path ... the choice of an animal. You see an enemy and you attack, unthinking. But you have courage, at least. To slay a bold animal like you is not without glory." Quotes *''"Be quick about it, mortal."'' Appearances * * de:Kathutet (Oblivion) ru:Катутет Category:Oblivion: Daedra